Fang's heart
by Kittydog Lover
Summary: Oneshot. This is an idea that I thought of. It is a songflick that goes to the song Swing, Swing by All American Rejects. It is good I hope Please R


**Hey you all. This is just a thought that came to me. This takes place when both Fang and Max are twenty. They have split apart from the flock. And they have just split apart from each other. This is what Fang is feeling. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and Fang or the song Swing, Swing. **

Fang's POV

I frowned. I just saw her with the other man. The one she left me for. I don't see what is so good about him. What does he have? I looked down and saw my sleeves were splattered with wet dots. I touched my face and I found out that I was crying.

I saw her. She came towards me. I reached out and hugged her. She smiled and kissed me. Then I woke up. It was all a dream. I looked at the clock. 1:00 it said. I frowned. I only went to sleep an hour ago?

I tried to go back asleep but only ended up watching TV. It seemed that every show I switched to was about a girl leaving the man she loved to go with another man. This is such a bad night.

_Day's swiftly come and go, I'm dreaming of her_

_She's seeing other guys, emotions they stir _

_The sun is gone the nights are long_

_And I am left while the tears fall. _

It had happened one night. She called and told me that I was expecting too much out of her. I couldn't say anything. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth then I would start crying.

Well she isn't good enough for me either. I can fine someone else. I am good at finding new people. I don't like being alone.

_Did you think I would cry on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like being alone?_

_I'll find someone new._

I thought about what she and her new boyfriend could be doing right now. I swear I can feel my heart crumbling.

_Swing, swing from the tangles of _

_My heart is crushed by a former love._

_Can you help me find a way to carry on again?_

I told her long ago that I wanted her to stay. If she cared then she would have. She just threw my heart away like it was nothing.

I looked across at Jennifer. She was perfect. I can love her just as much as I did… I can't say her name. It hurts too much. My heart is still raw from the hurt. She knows that I didn't know what I was saying. She knows that I was wrong. That doesn't change her mind. Nothing will.

_Wish cast into the sky, I'm moving on_

_Sweet beginnings do arise, she knows I was wrong_

_The notes are old they bend they fold_

_And so do I to a new love._

I got the same call from Jennifer. The same as the last one. The first one burns a memory in my mind. I don't think I will be able to forget it. I didn't think I would cry with Jennifer's call but I remember that I almost did with the first one that broke my heart into a million pieces.

Doesn't matter I can find a new girlfriend I am good at that.

_Did you think I would cry on the phone?_

_Do you know what it feels like being alone?_

_I'll find someone new._

I thought about her again. And the multiple boyfriends she would have had by now. The corner of my heart is gone forever. Even if she comes back that piece of my heart will never come back. My heart is crumbling

_Swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love_

_Can you help me find a way to carry on?_

What is the point of even living any more?

_Burry me_

No I cannot die right now. I am still able to get her back. I CAN and WILL get her back. I can't take all this right now.

_You thought you problems were gone._

_Carry me _

_Away, Away, Away_

Another piece of my heart fell away. I would never see that piece again. My heart is crumbling.

_Swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love._

_Can you help me find a way to carry on?_

My heart will never be the same. Pieces everywhere. My heart is crumbling.

_Swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love._

_Can you help me find a way to carry on?_

I hate the mess my heart is creating. It is all because of her. She is making my heart break and crumble.

_Swing, swing from the tangles of_

_My heart is crushed by a former love._

_Can you help me find a way to carry on?_

Doesn't matter any more. I will win you back. I love you Max and you can't deny that. Max you will fix my heart.

**Hey hoped you like that. I love the song Swing, Swing by All American Rejects. And I was just thinking and it became a song flick. If you liked it then press the blue button. If you didn't like it press the blue GO button and tell me so. **

**KittyKat **


End file.
